


Sericeus

by ferix79



Series: FFXV Fix-It AU- Everybody Lives [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Everybody Lives, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Married Noct and Prom, Multi, Noctis in Lingerie, OT4, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompto Tries Really Hard™ and it pays off, Sexual Content, so proud i can finally use those tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: Prompto, Gladio and Ignis want to get Noctis something nice for his birthday. Really nice. Like, one-of-a-kind, made-for-royalty nice. For their eyes only nice. Like, there’s no price limit nice. Yeah, sorry, I think you get it.I just really, REALLY wanted to write about Noctis in lingerie. So here it is.Inspired by a sketch by filthyamphibian on tumblr. More info inside.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sericeus (sir-ee-chay-oos) is Latin for _~silky~_
> 
> This whole thing was inspired by [filthyamphibian's](http://filthyamphibian.tumblr.com/) sketch of [Noctis in lingerie.](http://filthyamphibian.tumblr.com/post/156448509455/heres-a-post-with-just-my-art-of-noctis-in) (just a warning, their whole blog is NSFW) I saw it and I was in love. You can see a slightly more detailed version of my take on it in the end notes. 
> 
> Much like many of my other OT4 fics, this takes place in a vague everybody live/nobody dies AU. Noctis is alive as the King of Lucis and he married Prompto at some point, but of course the four of them are still happily together in private. Finally, I picture Noctis in this to be the nice, cleaned up version of himself we saw with Luna in the game's epilogue. I cant say Im a huge fan of hobo King Noctis, so.

Despite being King, Noctis had never thought of himself as an extravagant man. He saw little point in expensive suits and shoes and cars. His assistants picked them out because that sort of thing was expected of him at public appearances. A custom fit three piece suit with sapphire cuff links. A pure silver watch with the finest crystal inlaid in the face. A car that had literal gold in the paint, every feature under the sun, yet he never got to drive it. He used these things, but they weren’t his. That was his rationale, anyway.

His big, grand adventure to reclaim his throne and save the world had left him wanting for simpler pleasures. A nice fishing rod; a home cooked meal; the presence of a lover, or two, or three; and _especially_ some peace and quiet. 

All of those so-called simple pleasures had been in far too short order, lately; lately being in the weeks leading up to his birthday. He found himself missing the little things, like the way Ignis cooked for him as practice, the joy finally coming back to his face after so many years of failed dishes. He missed Prompto’s smile and how the man could lie in bed with him for hours, even if that stupid little ‘soul patch’ Prompto had insisted on growing lately would rub his cheek red. He missed spending time with Gladio, sparring until they were red in the face and bone tired, then lying in bed together as Gladio read, Noctis’ hands running through the thick locks the man usually kept up in a bun. 

He expected Ignis and Gladio to be busy all the time, but _what_ on Eos was Prompto up to at all hours of the day? Regardless, it left him with a lot more silence and loneliness than peace and quiet, only broken up by a few exchanged sentences each night before they tumbled into bed, exhausted. That was, of course, if one of them hadn’t fallen asleep before the others, meaning that no conversation was exchanged and Noctis tumbled into bed both exhausted and ignored, in his mind anyway. 

Those three were up to something. The logical part of him said they were planning out a grand party for his 30th birthday and wanted to keep him in the dark. The emotional side of him, still harboring all its baggage, said they were just too busy for him right now, and that he should get over his feelings like an adult. 

* * *

 

“A custom garment for the King? Why is this the first I’m hearing of it? What could he possibly want for that is out of our realm of expertise?” Prompto flinched back from the older of Noctis’ royal tailors, unable to meet the man’s sharp gaze over the glasses perched on the end of his nose. Ignis said getting Noctis’ measurements from him would be as simple as asking, but it was not proving so. Behind Bennett, the senior tailor, his younger apprentice, Elanora, giggled. She wanted to take pity on King Prompto, but Bennett the tailor was notorious for being as immobile as the Citadel itself.

“I—Well, it’s for a _gift_ for his birthday…a very _personal_ gift…” he trailed off, wishing Ignis was there to persuade the man away from exploding in anger. But, in Gladio’s words, he was the King’s legal husband—he was the only person in the world that could reasonably buy and gift this to Noctis. Gladio and Iggy helped with the setup and provided support, but the main mission fell only to him.

“Are you saying our work isn’t up to standard for such a gift!?” Bennet was fuming, his cheeks and nose flushing with all the anger of a fire bomb while he raised his hackles like a saberclaw. _Okay Prompto,_ he told himself, _It’s your mission, just face this head on like a battle. You’re the man—his man. You can do this…_

“I—I’m going downtown to visit a boutique and speak to a designer,” And he only stuttered once. Not bad! He squared his shoulders before continuing, trying to remember all of Iggy’s example for what to say, “A _lingerie_ boutique. Such a luxury item calls for a perfect, custom fit. Which is why I need a document of all the King’s measurements. You’re the only two on Eos who have access to such things, so I humbly request that you hand them over. Please.” He thrust his hand out between them, being polite, but firm, in his request. The color in Bennet’s face drained immediately, his mouth hanging open mid-yell. Behind him, his apprentice had descended into silent laughter, chest heaving for air as she bent over one of their work tables.

The tailor said nothing more, retreating to a corner of the workshop and idly sorting through some patterns. Were he any more embarrassed a physical rain cloud might have formed over his hunched shoulders. Thankfully, his apprentice seemed to take pity on Prompto.

“Here you go, your majesty. Sorry for the trouble,” She gave him a shallow bow, then cast a glance over her shoulder, “Don’t worry; he’s not really all that mad. I would suggest not bringing it up again, though,” she said, winking. Prompto nodded, almost letting the paper slip between his fingers before he fumbled, catching it with two hands. “NOCTIS LUCIS CAELUM XIV” was written in capital letters across the top. Taking a moment to examine it closer, it depicted a generic male form surrounded by all sorts of arrows and lines, each of them numbered or lettered, that Prompto couldn’t make heads or tails of. In a column on the side, each corresponding number and letter had another number written down by it. The actual measurements, he realized.

Huh. Noctis had a twenty eight and a half inch waist. He glanced down at himself, wondering how big his waist was. Couldn’t be _that_ much bigger than Noct’s...Thoughts for another time, perhaps. “Thank you for this, really,” he finally said.

“Not at all! I think it’s a nice idea, what you’re doing, so I’ll do anything I can to help. If you don’t mind me asking, what designer are you going to? There’s this atelier down in that area, on 8th street…”

“ _Sericeus_? That’s where I was planning to go, yeah.” More like, that’s where Ignis told him to go. The man was extremely thorough in his research.

“That’s the one! I know the owner, she’s lovely,” she clasped her hands together. Ah, to be royalty. What a girl wouldn’t give to own one of _their_ custom pieces, “I’m sure she’ll be able to help you come up with something you’ll love.”

* * *

 

Prompto sure hoped so, too, because he deserved it after having to tramp around downtown incognito. He hastily shoved a beanie over his head to completely cover his hair while half his face was covered by the oversized sunglasses he had borrowed (stolen) from Noctis for the occasion. His outfit was plain in an attempt to belie the limit on the credit card sitting in his wallet. He looked a little--okay, a lot --silly because it was already nearly summer and hadn’t been cold enough to wear a hat in weeks, but there was no way he was letting anyone recognize him.

He and the other boys had come down here quite often, shopping for clothes (Noctis, only street fashion stuff, not luxury), fancy electronics (his own weakness, he had to admit), shoes (Gladio, of all people) and designer sunglasses (Ignis, who had come to own quite a collection), not to mention the cafes and restaurants. The four of them had a reputation of dropping big bucks for the right item, so many of the retail workers knew them well. Hence why he could _not_ let them see one of their Kings walking into a lingerie shop.

A woman walking past him on the sidewalk visibly sidestepped to put more distance between Prompto and herself. He slouched down a little, shoving his hands into his pockets. There was that, too; this was a very upscale area of town. Walking around luxury goods stores looking suspicious was like walking into a china shop with a baby garula--it was practically asking for trouble.

Regardless, he pressed on. This was his mission, he reminded himself, and only his.

The boutique in question was a rather small affair tucked into a quiet street corner. Unlike the shops on the main road, this one did not boast large, brightly lit advertisements or fashionably adorned mannequins in the window displays. The building looked old, Prompto noted; perhaps around since before the fall. Two modest windows were shielded by deep maroon curtains, and the double door entrance was not any more grand. Above the door hung the designer’s logo, encircled in a floral silhouette. After another minute of self doubt, Prompto finally put his hand on the knob and stepped inside.

The interior was another story entirely.

Slipping off his sunglasses, Prompto was met with a personal and intimate show floor, dimly lit to set the mood. Hard wood flooring covered in plush rugs ran wall to wall, while silhouetted orchids on a mauve backdrop played across the wallpaper. A chandelier provided the main light source in the small room, complemented by the little light filtering in through the curtains. Three round tables placed along the floor showcased mannequins adorned with exquisite lingerie sets--some of lace and silk, others of mesh and vinyl, and one that featured an entirely open cup bra. Prompto blushed in spite of himself; he hadn’t looked at the designer’s website before coming like Gladio had, so he had no idea what to expect.

He stood in the entryway gaping at the interior for so long that he failed to notice the one attendant on duty near the back of the room. She waited behind a desk, guarded, before finally addressing him.

“Can I help you, sir?” Prompto jumped at the sound of her voice, the subtle edge of bite to her words had him considering turning around and walking right back out the door. Maybe it wasn’t normal for men to walk into lingerie shops? Was he even allowed in here?

He shook off the anxiety creeping up his back as best he could, rationalizing the situation. Of _course_ he was allowed in here; he had an appointment and everything. Not to mention that he was about to request an item that could easily run into the hundreds of thousands of gil. They’d certainly love to have him in here once they knew that.

He could definitely do without the beanie, though.

“Oh! S-sorry, didn’t see you there,” he said, taking tentative steps onto rugs that looked vaguely Altissian in design. Perhaps he should have dressed nicer for this. Finally freeing his hair from the hat’s prison, he stepped up to the main counter, “I have an appointment, actually.”

The attendant behind the desk was an older, plump woman. Her gray hair was tied up neatly in a loose bun and a tailored skirt suit flattered her waist and hips. Prompto watched as she scanned his face briefly, her trepidation morphing quickly into awe.

“By the stars! Y-y-your majesty, I had no idea,” she hurried around the counter to greet him properly, taking his hand delicately in both of hers as she bowed, “Glora, your majesty. It is truly an honor. ”

“It’s no problem, Miss Glora, and it’s an honor to be here. I’ve heard lots of great things about your boutique.” It was something he’d never get used to: the bowing and the hand grasping and the “your majesty”-ing, but he digressed. He felt bad, at the very least; it looked like he nearly gave the woman a heart attack.

“Oh, well, thank you very much. But let me fetch the designer; she’ll be so thrilled to meet you.” She finally let go of his hand to disappear behind a door, leaving Prompto alone with the mannequins. He idled about for a moment, examining the intricate bodices and brassieres further. He was sure Bennett or Elanora could tell him exactly what kind of lace had been used in the pieces, but he hadn’t the slightest clue himself. Something foreign and expensive, no doubt, if the price tag was anything to go by. Every buckle and harness was gold, he noticed. Probably plated, but no doubt 24 karat plated. This place did not mess around with quality.

Prompto’s introduction to Francesca, the designer, was much the same, though with much more bowing. She was a very petite woman, with dark skin and pin straight black hair that flowed over her shoulders as she moved. She was beyond honored to have such an esteemed guest in her store, so honored that she told him twice. He smiled all through the exchange, though, complimenting her on the obviously quality pieces on display.

“I can’t wait to see what you can come up with for me, you know?” he laughed weakly, immediately regretting bringing himself back to the center of conversation.

Shock played across Francesca’s face as she glanced to Glora, the situation finally dawning on her. She was a _lingerie_ designer. Standing in a _lingerie_ boutique. And the King’s husband was inquiring after her. Right. “Of course, of course, you’re here for your appointment, correct? Are we designing for...you?” The constant blush that had been gracing Prompto’s cheeks since he stepped in the door deepened. Did he have to say it out loud? She was going to be the one making the piece, though, so it was no surprise she was curious who she would be designing for.

Since the whole kingdom knew who his spouse was, he was pretty sure she already knew.

“W-well, you see, Noct—the King’s birthday is coming up in August,” the chandelier on the ceiling suddenly seemed much more interesting than it had a few minutes ago. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, and continued, “and I just wanted to get him something that was, oh, you know. Nice. _Really nice_. Like one-of-a-kind, made-for-royalty nice. For my eyes only nice. Like, uh, there’s no price limit nice. Yeah, sorry, I think you get it.” He buried his face in his hands. Gods above. Maybe by the time he and Noct were old and grey he would have the confidence to say the man’s name without getting flustered and averting his eyes.

Francesca, on the other hand, was beside herself in joy. Designing a lingerie set for the _King!?_ From his _husband!?_ Praise Shiva, this was it, the moment she’d been waiting for, the highlight of her still young career, everything she’d ever wanted. Glora grabbed her arm, mouth fallen open in shock as she mouthed ‘oh my god’, and Francesca reciprocated the gesture with a wide grin.

“No, no, no, your majesty, I’m sorry! I’m just so honored, I never would have thought!” Well, at least she was trying to comfort him. He let his hands slide down his face, finally facing her again. Grasping his hands, she looked him right in the eyes, “But I want you to understand that I think you’re making an amazing decision for the King’s birthday. Some people see luxury lingerie as a fetish or something that’s beneath them, but it’s the total opposite. A bespoke piece is the perfect gift for a couple in love. We—but most importantly, you—are going to make him look and feel like he’s the only person in the whole world. The sun and stars could fall down around you, but he would still be the only person in your eyes. It’s a very special and personal experience, and I promise that it will bring you closer.”

Her words brought a smile to Prompto’s face and warmth to his eyes. Before coming he’d had such negative thoughts about the whole idea, that they wouldn’t take him seriously or that he wouldn’t be able to describe what he wanted like Gladio and Ignis could. Seriously, it was on him of all people to do Noctis’ beauty justice? Some days he could barely even look at the man without blushing, knowing he was married to him. But everything was shaping up to be great so far. That had to be at least half the battle, right?

After they all settled down from the excitement, Francesca led Prompto into a back room. This one was just as lavishly decorated as the main one, luxurious carpets and dim lighting and all, but instead of tables full of ready-to-wear women’s lingerie, two plush armchairs sat across from each other at a dark mahogany table. Wistful photographs of cityscapes at sunset and models lounging in lingerie peppered the walls and a rather large chest of drawers was settled against the wall.

“After you, your majesty,” Francesca gestured towards one of the chairs, then moved to the drawers and pulled out a notebook, pens and pencils. Prompto pulled the folded measurements paper out of his back pocket, smoothing it as he sat. ‘Just Prompto is okay,’ was what he wanted to say, but he had long been broken out of the habit by Ignis. He was a King--he could feel Ignis wagging his finger at him now--he had to act the part all the time.

“I was told you’d need this,” he passed the paper over, hoping the fold lines hadn’t obscured anything, “I don’t know if it’s possible, but I’d like to keep this a secret from the King as long as I can.”

“Of course,” Francesca agreed, flicking on a nearby lamp to bring more light to the table. She scanned over the paper quickly, eager to get an idea of what she was working with, “There is the issue of fittings, though. I can’t, in good conscience, make you a custom garment without knowing it fits just as it’s intended to.”

Prompto paused then, hands fidgeting nervously in his lap. He hadn’t thought of that; despite being measured for several suits in the past, he didn’t know the first thing about making clothing. Of _course_ there’d have to be fittings. “Well...uh, could I stand in for those, maybe? The King and I really aren’t that different from each other, size wise.”

Francesca considered the idea for a moment, tapping her finger against her lips. She referred back to the measurements again, then looked to Prompto. “Could you stand up for a moment? Over here, where I can see all of you,” she directed, and Prompto did as he was asked. He tried to shake the tension from his shoulders as he straightened his back, recalling all the barked commands Bennett had given him at his first suit fitting ever. Tailors seemed to care about so many little details and nuances of the body that he had never even noticed before. It sounded exhausting, but he supposed that was why a custom suit--or lingerie set--ran the steep price that it did.

“Yes, I think that will work,” she finally concluded, and Prompto felt the anxiety run off his shoulders like water. Well thank the Six that plan had worked; he couldn’t even begin to imagine how he would have brought the topic of lingerie fittings up to Noctis in person. Yes, a discrete present on the night of his birthday sounded much less anxiety-inducing.

Prompto flopped back down into the armchair, the frame creaking under his weight. Whoops. He guessed he could have been a little more Kingly than that. “Cool, where do we start?” Francesca turned back to the cabinet and opened a different drawer this time, pulling out what looked like a wide piece of cardboard. When she set it on the table, Prompto leaned in close to inspect all the colorful little squares that decorated the surface. Fabric and color samples; dozens of them.

“How about here?” She asked, sitting back down as Prompto began to poke at a few of the squares, “What colors are you thinking of working with?”

That one was a no brainer. “Black, mostly.” It always had been Noctis’ color, and always would be, “But, maybe some silver or gray would be okay, too.”

She nodded, scratching down a few notes on a fresh page of her notebook. The paper of measurements sat close by for her consultation; as they spoke she began to sketch out a male form, but it was without any adornments, for now.

They began with hashing out the main features of the piece. Was Prompto looking for straps and leather, or something softer? Lace? Silk? What about jewels and sequins? Her questions after that spiralled on and on, each one going into more detail than the last. Luckily, Ignis had prepared him for this, too. Prior to the appointment the three of them sat down to discuss what they were each looking for in Noctis’ gift, and what they thought he looked best in. They all loved their King, but they had quite different opinions in lingerie, it turned out. In the end, they had come up a handy list that Prompto could reference with the designer like it was all his own.

All the talk and sketches seemed to fly by, but Prompto was shocked to check his phone and find that nearly two hours had passed. Francesca had turned out three sketches: one was more harsh, all defined lines and straps that left little to the imagination; another was much softer, with a translucent top and cascading fabric that jutted off at the hips; and the final was a bit of a mix of the two, with straps playing across what would be Noctis’ abs like a lattice.

Prompto swallowed, realizing the appointment was drawing to a close. That meant a decision had to be made. His tongue felt thick in his mouth, his eyes darting rapidly between the three designs on the page in front of him. He wished Gladio and Ignis were here. Really, it was a decision they should have all been making together.

...if he were being honest with himself, though, he _did_ rather like how the straps on the third design accentuated Noctis’ waist. And the sparkles: Francesca had described how shiny little beads and sequins could be sewn into the lace shoulder covering. Yeah, Prompto was really feeling the sparkles.

It was all he had to go on, and it was good enough for now. Francesca concluded by taking down his email--a personal one, not the one afforded to him by the crown--promising much more detailed sketches and a price estimate for his final approval, before anything were actually made.

He’d almost gotten up and walked out the door before he remembered one last request. Another one of Ignis’ suggestions, of course.

“A silk robe? Black, I’m assuming?” Francesca nodded as she wrote down the addition.

“Yeah, just something simple. Maybe with lace around the edges. Y’know, like, understated.” He hoped his description was enough. Ignis had been spot on; Francesca was an amazing designer. He had barely known what he wanted when he walked in the door, yet she had somehow tapped into his brain and expressed everything that he couldn’t onto paper. Surely she could do the same for the robe, and surely everything would look just as exquisite in reality. Even if the idea of all the choice falling to his shoulders scared him, he had confidence in Francesca and her brand.

“No problem, then. I’ll sketch something out and send it with the other designs.”

After stuffing his hair back under his hat, Prompto left the store with a renewed confidence in himself. He had survived the first, and probably most embarrassing, part of the process and he was proud of himself for it. Best of all, there was only a short trip back to the Citadel before he could meet up with Gladio and Ignis and tell them all about the beauty of Francesca’s works.

It took a week after the appointment for Francesca to get back to Prompto with more detailed sketches of her design. Prompto spoiled himself for a few minutes, pouring over all the new details she had fleshed out and included in the notes--there were so many of them! Fabric choice, color options, what they could do for embellishments, a back view, sketches of all the lace used, where exactly each strap should fall on Noct’s body, _and_ a draft sketch of the requested robe. There was so much to consider! Prompto was ecstatic, but he was also starting to feel himself getting overwhelmed.

He _had_ to show this to Gladio and Ignis, like, right now. He shot off a hasty text to the two, asking when they could coordinate a meeting that Noctis would be sure not to walk in on. Tomorrow morning, Ignis responded, because the King was meeting with a foreign dignitary from Accordo. His schedule would be booked until after lunch, meaning they had plenty of time to oogle and consider the first draft of the design.

Prompto accepted the arrangement but sighed heavily, throwing his head back in his chair. It was the _waiting_ that killed him. Seeing Ignis and Gladio before bed was even worse--he had the designs _right here_ on his phone, sitting on the bedside table, but couldn’t say a word about them because of Noctis’ presence. Not that he minded _that_ , of course--their shared bedroom, technically Noctis’, was one of the very few places they could all be together in peace. So Prompto snuggled up against Noctis a little extra that night and wished for the strength to keep their birthday secret from the King for the next three months. It would all be worth it in the end, at least.

Night soon turned into morning--all too soon, according to a sleepy Noctis--and the King was dressed and out the door by eight ‘o clock, though not before giving each of them a kiss goodbye. And finally, finally, finally Prompto could show Gladio and Ignis the fruit of his labors. Er, okay, mostly Francesca’s labors.

“Calm down, Prompto,” Ignis chuckled as Prompto opened his computer, “It’s only the first draft, correct? We’ve got weeks yet before we receive anything tangible.”

“Am I really that obvious?” He asked, his foot tapping the floor a mile a minute the entire time.

“ _Yes_ , my dear. Your excitement has been flowing off of you in _waves_ ever since you stepped into the room last night.” Prompto wilted a little at the comment, clicking around to bring up his email. He hoped Noctis hadn’t noticed anything.

Gladio placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he approached, standing opposite Ignis. “Don’t worry your pretty little head too much; I know from years of experience that Noctis is most oblivious at night and early in the morning. I think our secret is still safe with us.”

“Okay, well,” Prompto began, straightening back up, “I guess I’ll just show you the overall design first, Gladio. And I’ll describe it as best I can for you, Ignis, but I think you’ll like the little details much more than the big picture. The designer included a _lot_ more than just what we went over last week, so most of it’s new for me, too.”

Ignis nodded, leaning a hand against the blonde’s chair, “Fair enough.”

With a double click Prompto opened the first image-- a more detailed sketch of the design he’d picked last week. Gladio eagerly leaned down to level himself with the screen, angling the laptop slightly to get a better view.

“Wow…” He whispered, taking a few moments to soak in the way the piece would eventually cling to Noctis’ body. He was practically speechless; Prompto took that as a good sign. “Yeah. Iggy, you’re going to love it. Good job, Prom. You’ve got my vote.” Prompto felt familiar scuff scratch against his cheek as Gladio planted a quick kiss there. He couldn’t help the smile creeping its way onto his face.

“Alright, Iggy,” he stood, hooking his fingers into the older man’s belt loops and gently tugging him closer. Ignis smirked, letting himself be led along, “I think I can do it justice for you.”

Prompto began by tracing his fingers low on Ignis hips, far below where his actual knickers hit underneath his trousers, “So there’s a little black piece here, a thong,” he splayed his hands out, then, his palms resting on Ignis’ groin while his fingers spread out across his stomach, “and the straps start from there, going all the way around and up to his shoulders. There’s quite a lot of them; maybe I can trace them all for you…First, here,” he started low, on the straps that would form the sides of the thong and curl in a high cut along Noctis’ hip, “then more along his waist, but there’s also these chains--platinum chains--that connect back to the bottom,” he ran two fingers up across each side of Ignis’ abs, around his waist and then connected them together on his back. Prompto’s hands came back around his front, then, and ghosted over the lines he had just drawn to show Ignis where each chain started and ended.

“There’s four big straps that connect to the top and run most of the way down--they’re going to be made out of a stretch material, but the designer promised me there’d be a velvet pattern overlaying it,” his hands started, then, on Ignis’ hips, searing a path up his chest, crossing in the middle, then continuing up under his arms. Velvet had been Ignis’ specific request for the main piece--it was a different texture from the traditional silk and spandex blend that most lingerie was made from, one that Ignis found he quite enjoyed. Prompto smirked as he felt Ignis shudder with delight under his palms, sucking in a shallow breath. He went on.

“Finally, there’s two more--with the velvet print, too--that connect from the top and go under his chest. But the best part? They’re connected by a ring, right _here_ ,” Prompto swirled his finger in little circles right at the center of Ignis’ chest, then spread both his palms flat across his pecs, “The top is like a...sort of shoulder covering. It’s lined for his comfort, but the outside is entirely lace, with sequins and beads handsewn into the design,” His hands spread apart across Ignis’ chest, kneading his shoulders when he passed over them, then completing their journey across the adviser’s torso as they came together across his back, pulling Ignis down to Prompto’s level for a searing kiss. Ignis tiled his head, pressing into the younger man with vigor as he spread both hands across Prompto’s ass, giving him a pleasant squeeze as he rolled their hips together.

“That,” Ignis said when they parted, “Was divine. Everything I’d ever wanted. Thank you, Prompto.” The blonde didn’t say anything in return, still starstruck from their kiss as Ignis placed a soft peck on his forehead.

“Did I give you the whole picture, you think?” Prompto giggled as he recollected himself, giddy in Ignis’ embrace.

“Oh, you gave me much more than that.” Despite the early hour, Ignis’ voice was beginning to descend into a more gruff, sensual tone only reserved for certain nights. Noctis liked to call it his ‘bedroom voice’. “Gladio,” the name was like a song on his lips, an act Gladio knew Ignis only put on when he needed a favor, “Could you possibly inform my nine o’clock appointment that I’ll need to reschedule?”

The shield snorted as he turned, leaving the two to their privacy, “Sure, sure, no problem. You owe me though, Specs,” he sighed dramatically, waving his hand as he went. He needed to get to Kingsglaive training, anyway--he’d told his officers he’d be a little late, but the idea of a morning romp was pushing the time a little more than he would have liked.

“Oh, but only if you didn’t already owe me for distracting Luna at the New Year’s ball when you were so desperate to bed Noctis before midnight had even passed,” Ignis shot back, and Prompto watched Gladio’s shoulders tense just as he let the door fall closed. The blonde giggled as he pressed his lips to Ignis’ pulse along his throat, and the two were lost to to world for the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This image](http://i.imgur.com/BEJtj3Z.jpg) gives a little more detail on my take on Noctis' gift, it shows the inspiration for the velvet and lace parts of the lingerie. Because those are the important parts here hahaha.
> 
> More to come (including birthday sex, yay!)! Hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis receives his gift, and lots of birthday sex ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll have to forgive me if any of the smut is awkward or anything. It has been literal years since Ive written anything sexual, so I'm a bit out of practice. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, though! I think the boys certainly will.

It felt a little weird, Prompto had to admit, being back in the showroom of Sericeus two and a half months later to pick up the finished product. He was swiping a credit card to pay for a lingerie set that was worth more gil than he lived off for a year as a kid. Boy, how the times had changed for him.

The lingerie and matching robe were gift wrapped very nicely, surrounded by delicate white tissue paper in a powder pink box while the designer’s logo embellished the lid. Glora provided him with an opaque plastic bag to carry it in, however; they’d come so far, he couldn’t risk any slipups that would ruin the surprise!

“Don’t hesitate to come back, should you need any adjustments,” Francesca assured, shaking his hand and bowing one last time, “It was an honor to do business with you, your majesty.”

“Please, it was an honor to do business with you! I’m sure he’ll love it; I’m forever in your debt.”

Boy, did Prompto hope he was right. All he could do was wait and see, he supposed.

* * *

 

Prompto was proud of himself; he only trembled a little as he handed Noctis the box, Gladio and Ignis watching and waiting from the bed. Surprise and confusion played across Noctis’ face as he accepted it, gazing curiously at the logo on top as he moved to set it on the bed. It had quite a feminine look, so Noctis really didn’t know what to make of it. The name was obviously that of a brand or shop, but he’d never heard of it before.

Prompto stepped back a bit as the King lifted the lid, gently moving the paper aside. The sparkling sequins and lace were the first things that caught his eye as he found what he supposed were the shoulders of a garment and lifted the piece out of the box in one swift motion.

Shock and quite a deep blush colored Noctis’ face as the realization dawned on him. The lingerie hung awkwardly because of the many straps, but Noctis was quite sure of what it was.

“You guys got this…for me?” he asked, laying the piece out on the bed to further examine all the little details. Prompto nodded, his foot tapping anxiously as Noctis rubbed the velvet between his fingers.

“Yup! It was all of our idea, kind of. We just wanted to…treat you to something nice. Something really nice.” He felt his heart flutter when Noctis glanced over at him with a smile, obviously pleased with his gift. Gods, if that was the last thing Prompto saw in his life, he’d be perfectly happy.

…well, he supposed he ought to wait and see Noctis actually _wearing_ his gift, but nonetheless.

“Yes, a King deserves only the best, after all, and it’d been too long since we’d all done something so…adventurous.” Ignis left it at that, but his true meaning was obvious even to Prompto. Despite seeing each other every day and sharing a bed, it _had_ been a while.

“I think I’m speaking for us all when I say that’s enough talk, yeah? Noct, why don’t you go slip into that and see how it feels?” Gladio said, unbuckling his boots and tossing them off haphazardly beside the bed. Ignis mumbled something about the lack of decorum, but couldn’t deny that he, too, was eager to see Noctis’ reaction to actually wearing the garment.

The King nodded, taking the piece with him to their bathroom. Prompto fidgeted around with his fingers as they waited. He hoped Noctis didn’t need help putting it on—when he’d put it on for the first fitting at Sericeus, he’d walked out of the dressing room wearing it backwards.

“Prom, relax,” Gladio urged him, gently tugging him down to sit on the bed, “He loved it, yeah? He’s not going to love it any less when he puts it on.” The larger man crouched in front of him, unbuckling Prompto’s boots and tossing them aside like he had his own.

“I’m sure he'll be thrilled, to hear how much you did for him,” Ignis added, pulling his gloves off and placing them neatly in the bedside drawer. Prompto tried to let their confidence soothe him as they waited another minute or two, and then the bathroom door finally opened.

Prompto was quite glad he was sitting when he finally laid eyes upon his partner, his _husband_ , because his knees would have given out right then and there.

Silence reigned over the room as Gladio and Prompto let their gaze inch over every bit of Noctis’ body. The high cut of the thong accentuated the curve of his hip, complementing the straps that encircled his waist . The platinum chains swayed gently as Noctis took his first few steps into the room, drawing one’s attention right to his hips and thighs. Together, they made his hips appear wider and his waist so nice and _trim_ , like Gladio could fit the King’s whole midsection just between his hands.

“God damn, Noct,” Gladio growled, leaning back against the pillows to appreciate the view as Noctis slowly drew closer to the bed, “You look _fine_. That thing hits you in all the right places.” The compliment brought a timid smile to Noctis’ lips. He hadn’t been so sure of the look when he had been alone in the bathroom, but if Gladio liked it…

Prompto couldn’t yet put words to how stunning Noctis looked, but damn if he wasn’t going to try. He still couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way the thicker straps criss-crossed beautifully over his chest and abs, not hiding but showing off the years worth of muscle tone and scars that decorated his body. The way the angled cuffs of the top hugged his shoulders made him appear broader up top, and really Prompto never thought an hourglass figure could look so nice on a man. Combined with the sequins and delicate lace that decorated Noctis’ chest and shoulders, he was quite literally sparkling.

While the other two continued to ogle their birthday boy, Ignis beckoned him over to where he was sitting, pulling Noctis in closer and settling his hands on his waist. “I’m sure you gentlemen are quite enjoying the view, but it’s really not about what _we_ think,” despite himself, he took a moment to stroke his thumbs over the velvet detailing on straps, appreciating how Noctis’ muscle felt under the material, “This is about how you feel. And how does it make you feel, Noct?”

They all waited patiently for Noctis to answer. He considered the question for a long moment, letting the weight of Ignis’ hands ground him.

“I…I do like it, love it, actually. It makes me feel…I’m not sure how to put it. Wanted? Desirable? I haven’t really been feeling that way, lately. I guess I shouldn’t have underestimated you guys, practically reading my mind,” He turned out of Ignis’ grasp, stepping over to observe himself from afar in the mirror that sat a ways away.

Gladio sat up rather suddenly, gripping on to every last ounce of self restraint he had not to launch himself off the bed and pull his younger partner close to him. Noctis was already all of those things, he wanted to say. He always had been and always would be in Gladio’s eyes, and he was sure Prompto and Ignis felt the same. If it wouldn’t make him look mad with lust, Gladio would worship the ground Noctis walked on, would have worshiped every piece of him every second of every day. But he also knew it took a lot of courage for Noctis to express such things openly to them, so he held back and let Noctis continue.

“When I first put it on I felt so loved, so happy that you guys would think to get something like this for me. But, after I looked at myself in the mirror, I almost didn’t want to come out. I could see all my scars and everything I didn’t like about myself. I’ve always thought I looked good in clothing that covered me, that hides the parts of me I don’t like, but I never thought that I would look good in, uh, so few clothes, I guess.” Prompto pouted, hearing Noctis’ confession. He thought Noct looked good all the time, even when he was wearing that silly Moogle-Chocobo carnival outfit, or when he’d worn a sombrero to Gladio’s birthday a few years back. Before he could protest Noctis’ words, the King continued.

“But then I remembered who was waiting for me on the other side of the door and…” He lifted his arm to stroke at the sequins on his shoulder, watching them sparkle and shine as he moved closer to the mirror, admiring himself from different angles, “And I decided I liked it. Because I knew you guys just wanted to make me feel good, and I wasn’t going to let myself feel guilty for feeling good.”

Prompto hesitated for a moment, perhaps a _little_ too caught up by the great view of Noctis’ backside, but then agreed with his sentiment. “Noct, you look so gorgeous; I don’t ever want you to feel any other way. You _have_ to let me do a shoot with you in this some time, so if you ever feel that way again I’ll have evidence to prove to you how gorgeous you are,” he said, resolute, but still blushing at the idea of photographing Noctis like that, “N-not for anyone else, of course. Y’know…just us.”

Noctis smirked as he turned, thinking that he quite liked the idea, but those were thoughts for another time. As he stood in the middle of the room, there was another, more pressing matter on his mind, “Don’t you three feel a little over dressed for this?”

The three froze, glancing between each other, each of them fully dressed in their Kingsglaive uniforms. Gladio wasted no time unbuttoning his coat and shucking it in the general direction his boots had gone. Prompto and Ignis did the same, though Ignis hung his neatly over a nearby chair.

“Wait,” Gladio said, just before Noctis took a step towards the bed, “Can you turn one last time for us? Just so I can appreciate this view once more before we completely wreck you.”

Noctis smirked, putting his hands on his hips—that sounded like a challenge, one that he could definitely get in to. Prompto caught on to the look in Noctis’ eyes quickly, moving over towards Igins so the adviser could appreciate the moment, too.

“He looks so perfect, Ig, all the straps make his waist look smaller and his hips bigger, and _mmmhhh_ ,” he moaned low into Ignis’ ear, biting his lip as he took the other man’s hand, “The thong makes his ass look _great_. He’s turning, now, hand on his hip as his hips sway, and… wait for it…” Noctis stepped forward in one last half turn, ending so he was seductively glancing over his shoulder at the three of them, “…Smolder.”

Prompto collapsed back onto the pillows in a fit of laughter, Ignis’ breathy laugh and Gladio’s deep chuckle joining his in the air. Noctis couldn’t wipe the grin from his face as he finally settled onto the bed on his knees, maybe spreading his legs a _little_ bit farther apart than was necessary, “So, who really came up with this idea first?” he asked, eyeing the other three knowingly.

“Ignis,” Prompto and Gladio answered together, a slight blush coloring the adviser’s cheeks as he heard and felt the bed shift, Noctis moving closer to him.

“I deny any involvement. I would never think of our King in such…lewd garments,” he weakly denied as he welcomed Noctis into his lap, the King straddling him and locking his lips onto the pulse point on his neck. Ignis moaned softly at the initial contact, but soon placed his fingers under Noctis’ chin, guiding the man up to kiss him properly. The adviser’s hands roamed all over his body, committing to memory exactly how every piece of the lingerie felt against his lover’s skin. His hands halted briefly when they ghosted over Noctis’ nipples, stopping to rub and tug to garner moans out of the other man.

His dastardly plan worked, Noctis moaning eagerly into Ignis’ open mouth kisses as he gripped the sides of Noctis’ exposed chest, thumbs circling his hardening nipples. The King slung his hands low around Ignis’ hips, using the angle to grind his equally hardening cock into Ignis’.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Ignis taunted as he parted from Noctis, looking quite debauched for only having been at it for a few minutes. The King gently slipped the dark sunglasses from the older man’s nose and placed them on the bedside table. There was no need for any of them to hide anything, here.

“You dress me in fancy lingerie, fully intending to fuck me until I can’t walk straight, and then expect me to wait for it?” he countered, making quick work of the buttons on Ignis’ shirt. Beside them, Gladio and Prompto couldn’t help but laugh.

“Why don’t you leave him to me, princess?” Gladio offered, now dressed only in his boxers. He took Noctis’ hand to guide him off Ignis’ lap and towards the awaiting fourth member of their quad, but not before stealing a quick kiss. “You know, Prompto did all of the leg work to make this gift happen. You really should give him a good ‘thank you’.” And Noctis surely did want to properly thank the blonde, but Gladio’s kisses could be quite addicting. The King cupped his hands on either side of the shield’s face, pulling him back down as soon as they parted. Not one to let an opportunity pass him by, Gladio slipped his hands around Noctis’ waist to see _just_ how much of the King he could hold in his grasp.

Okay, so he couldn’t encircle Noctis’ _whole_ waist in just his hands, but he was close. It felt nice, and made him feel oddly proud at the same time. He broke their kiss, then, ushering Noctis towards Prompto with a pat on his behind.

“So, this is all your doing,” Noctis accused, sitting up on his knees so he towered above the blonde. Prompto’s hands greedily roamed over his torso before dipping downwards.

“Guilty as charged,” Prompto smiled, not at all sorry, as he nudged Noctis’ legs farther apart. One hand went to the King’s neck, then, pulling him down for a kiss, while the other palmed Noctis’ barely clothed erection before dipping lower, rubbing firm circles into his perineum. The stimulation startled Noctis as he gasped, then moaned deeper into their kiss. They paused, briefly, as Noctis broke the kiss mumbling that Prompto was still over dressed. He got onto his stomach, then, kissing his way down Prompto’s chest and abs, over stretch marks and muscle, before he pulled the blonde’s boxers from his hips, his already fully erect cock bobbing against his stomach from the motion.

Noctis wasted no time in putting his mouth on it, licking and nuzzling Prompto up and down while his hand cupped the man’s balls, slowly working them between his fingers. A moan ripped itself from Prompto’s lungs, telltale heat pooling low in his belly at the sight of Noctis below him. But this wasn’t what he wanted, tonight.

“Wait, Noct, ngh,” he cupped the King’s cheek, guiding his mouth off his groin to look up at him. Already, Noctis’ pupils were blown wide with lust. “I want you up here,” he beckoned, watching as Noctis hesitated, wanting to stay down for a while longer. He eventually gave in, though, moving up to press close to Prompto, languidly rolling their hips together as he awaited the next request.

“How do you want me?” Noctis asked, yet knowing exactly where _he_ wanted to be against Prompto. The blonde was usually shy about such things, though, even during sex, so Noctis made it a habit to ask him.

“Turn around,” Prompto requested, then moving his hands to Noctis’ backside to make quick work of the thong straining against his erection. He undid the small hook in the back, the fabric falling away from behind and freeing Noctis’ cock. The motion elicited a small gasp of relief, but it was soon forgotten.

“Why?” Noctis questioned, almost defiant, “I want to face you,” he insisted.

“Yes, but if you’re going to be riding me,” he punctuated the statement with a sharp snap of his hips, frotting their now bare cocks together, “There are other people in this bed that would also like your attention.”

Noctis let himself be turned around, then, coming face to face with Gladio and Ignis, both now entirely without clothing. Ignis moved first, picking up right where he had left off with the King, kissing his neck before beginning to descend down his partner’s chest, nipping and kissing between each strap that he found. Noctis let his hands rest on Ignis’ shoulders first, then moved to his hair when the other man lowered his head, nuzzling against his hardened member.

Ignis paused, then, certain that this scene was missing something very important.

“Don’t you have something, or should I say, someone, that you should be preparing, Prompto?” The blonde would have been paying more attention to Noct, had Gladio not taken it all with an aggressive kiss the moment Noct had turned away. Ignis’ gentle reminder was enough to snap Prompto back to action, reluctantly pulling away from Gladio before leaning over to the bedside table to retrieve a bottle of lube.

While Prompto prepared his fingers, Gladio and Ignis set about distracting Noctis with their hands on every inch of his body they could cover. While Ignis clutched at his ass, mouth roaming all the way from his belly to the sensitive skin on the inside of his thighs, Gladio kept his mouth occupied, alternating between sloppy, open mouthed kisses and sucking at his neck, surely aiming to leave marks behind. His hands moved deftly over Noctis’ chest, meanwhile, touch somewhere between not too hard and not too light. It was almost calming, Noctis found, the way Gladio’s hands rubbed at his nipples, then moved to smooth across his pecs and around his ribs, then slowly down his back, finally kneading little circles into the back of his hips.

This was rare for them, nowadays, to all be together in one night. It made him sad, in a way, to think that they might be growing apart, but this night was exactly what he needed in terms of reassurance. Still, Noctis found himself unused to all the attention. It was almost bordering on overwhelming, but in a good way, for now.

“C’mon, Noct, stay with us,” Came Gladio’s rough growl, “I know that look, like you’re getting too in your head. This is about you, yeah? So just relax, and let us do all the work.” Noctis blinked slowly at his partner, finding that both he and Ignis had slowed down their touches. Prompto had also taken pause, only leaving one hand on Noctis’ waist to remind him of his presence.

“You good, Noct?” Prompto said, like it wasn’t the first time he’d said it that night. Ah, he must not have answered the first time.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Prom,” he said, and felt a collective sigh of relief pass among them. Just as Prompto began circling his rim with a slicked finger, Ignis decided it was perfect timing to run his tongue along the underside of Noctis’ cock. It earned him the reaction he was looking for, if the pleased hum and subsequent feeling of soft lips against his tip was anything to go by. He pitched forward into Gladio’s embrace just as Prompto inserted his first finger, a second one soon joining it.

“I’ve got you, princess. See? This is easy, letting us take care of you,” Gladio returned his attention to Noctis’ torso, running his fingers along the straps that still decorated the King’s torso. They were made out of a very stretchy fabric, so Gladio decided to test a theory he’d had ever since he’d seen the deisgn sketches.

“Easy for you to say,” Noctis moaned, gripping a hand into Gladio’s hair as the three men worked him from all sides, “Hey!” he gasped, startled by the light stinging that was left just under his ribs.

“That feel good?”

“What did you just do?” It _had_ felt good, but Noctis wasn’t going to tell him that easy.

“This,” Gladio repeated the motion again, hooking his finger under one of the spandex straps and lifting it slightly before letting it retract, snapping lightly back against Noctis’ skin. The King probably would have subdued his reaction that time, had Prompto not managed to none so gently stroke over his prostate at the same time.

Gladio grinned at the reaction, Noctis caught somewhere between a moan and a scream as his body shook with anticiaption. Ignis paused, then, not wanting to bring their King to climax so soon. He released Noctis’ cock from his mouth, blowing cool air over the damp skin as Noct came down from his momentary high.

“H-hey, Prom, you really…I’m, I’m okay, you can go on,” he panted, then realized Gladio was waiting for an affirmative, too, “And _yes_ , you terrible man, that did feel good,” he said, eagerly pushing his lips against Gladio’s.

Behind him Prompto slicked his own cock with an ample amount of lube, then circled one arm around Noctis’ waist and pressed close, his erection rubbing lightly against his partner’s ass. “You sure you’re good? There’s no need to rush,” he mumbled into the King’s ear, one hand idly rubbing his stomach.

“I promise, babe, I’m fine,” The King nuzzled back into Prompto’s embrace, trying to reassure him. It did the trick, it seemed, as Prompto hummed and sat back, gripping on to Noctis’ hips to guide him down.

“That’s it, that’s it, oh _fuck_ Noct, you feel so good. Yeah, you’re almost there…” The blonde encouraged him with small thrusts as he sank down, soon taking Prompto in to the hilt. The stimulation, the satisfaction of being filled washed over him as they all paused, letting him take a moment to get adjusted to the feeling. That was a pro to riding someone, Noct noted; that they would have to wait until _he_ made the first move, rather than him having to ask.

The King did not wait all that long, though, as he gripped Gladio’s arm for support and raised himself slightly on his knees before sinking back down, Prompto moaning loudly at the movement. Noct felt fingers and nails dig into his hips then, as the blonde slowly started moving on his own to match Noctis’ pace. Little by little, Gladio and Ignis also resumed their ministrations, but not without taking a moment for themselves to appreciate the sight and sound of their King fucking himself on Prompto’s cock.

“He’s beautiful, Iggy, blushing from his face all the way down to his cock. The way he takes it from Prompto so easily, like they were made for each other, it’s perfect,” Gladio described as he moved a hand to his own erection, precum already beading at the tip. Ignis did the same, but also went back to Noctis’ cock in earnest, swallowing the tip and slowly taking more as he matched the other men’s pace.

Noctis was in heaven—and almost overwhelming heaven, but heaven nonetheless—but between Prompto’s cock rubbing against his prostate, changing the angle himself where he saw fit, Ignis’ mouth swallowing him down like he was born to do it, and Gladio gently snapping the spandex against his skin, he knew he wouldn’t last long. At least he had the luxury of setting the pace between himself and Prompto, but the blonde was getting better and better at timing his thrusts, hitting Noctis the hardest as he came back down. The King changed the angle then, shifting Prompto’s thrusts slightly away from his sweet spot so he could just enjoy the moment, the feeling of them all moving together as one.

While he couldn’t reach Ignis at the moment, he realized that they’d left Gladio largely on his own for too long. “Come ‘ere, big guy,” he said, voice barely making it past the moans and gasps. He placed his own hand on Gladio’s cock, pumping in time with the rhythm the other man had already set. Gladio moaned, placing his larger hand over Noctis’ to guide him up and down, and then turned the King’s head toward him to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Moans from Prompto and Ignis’ efforts poured into his mouth, and Gladio could feel himself getting close just from the sound.

“C’mon, Noct, I _know_ you like it better this way,” Prompto said, tugging the King’s hips to change the angle of his thrusts. He was right—the new angle directed his cock right up against Noctis’ prostate with each thrust. Now he _definitely_ wouldn’t last much longer, Noctis thought, and it wasn’t long before his whole body was practically vibrating from the pleasure, a tight heat curling low in his belly.

“Ig-Ignis,” he had to at least try and give his partner warning, even if speech and vision were starting to fail him, “Ignis, I’m—oh god…” Seeing an opportunity, Ignis took his hand off himself for a moment and reach under his King to rub just behind his testicles again, stimulating him from the outside as Prompto did from the inside.

Noctis saw white and nothing else, Gladio holding him steady while Ignis clenched his trembling thighs. His lover didn’t flinch as Noctis spent his load in his mouth, milking him for every drop as his toes clenched against the sheets. The way the King’s body clenched and convulsed around Prompto’s dick led him to orgasm, too, holding on tight to Noctis as he buried himself deep.

When he came back around, Noctis found that Gladio had finished, too, all over his own hand. Ignis was the only one among them that _hadn’t_ found release yet, Noct realized, as he watched the man gingerly sit up and take a few deep breaths. Through the haze and the way his limbs felt like jelly, he reached out to the adviser.

“Ignis…wait, let me help you,” He mumbled, lifting slowly off Prompto’s lap as the other man slipped out of him, “C’mere, what do you need?”

Since Noctis seemed fully focused on Ignis, Gladio took the moment to plant a sloppy kiss on Prompto’s mouth before sliding off the bed in search of some washcloths to clean themselves off. The blonde said nothing after the fact, but rolled to the side to collapse onto the bed, watching Ignis and Noctis as he waited.

Ignis almost looked like he was about to deny any such help, but no man could be so cruel to himself after hearing all three of his partners come to completion. He grasped Noctis’ hands, not wanting to touch the King too much for fear he was still sensitive from his orgasm, but also desperately trying to think through the haze of arousal clouding his mind.

“Can you lie on your side?” He asked, then back tracked, “Your lingerie won’t be in the way, will it? I wouldn’t want to soil such lovely things in our haste.” Noctis laughed weakly, lowering himself down onto the sheets and relaxing into their support.

“No, it’s fine, Ig. As if you could spoil anything, even if you tried,” he pulled Ignis’ hand to rest on his side, guiding the taller man into position behind him.

“As long as you’re sure,” he said, lying down flush behind his already spent lover and pressing light kisses to the back of his neck, “Prompto, do you still have the slick?”

The blonde lazily lifted his head at the question, gathering the energy to roll over and grab the bottle just as Gladio returned with two warm, damp washcloths. “Here ya go, Iggy,”.

He nodded in thanks, dispensing a decent amount into his palm before handing it back, “You’ll tell me if you get too sensitive, won’t you?” He asked of Noctis, the soft sounds of Ignis readying himself drifting up from behind him.

“Of course,” he almost groaned at the man to get on with it, but felt bad dismissing his concern.

On the other side of the bed, Gladio gradually coaxed Prompto into a sitting position, letting the blonde lean back against his chest as he cleaned off his softened member. He handed the washcloth back, then, Gladio setting both of them on the bedside table before pulling Prompto closer to him, settling down to watch their other two partners. Neither of them had any plans to go for another round, but watching was never out of the question.

Just as in life, Ignis was careful but passionate in bed. He placed a hand under Noctis’ knee, lifting the man’s legs apart just enough for him to slide his cock in between his thighs. They both stilled for a moment, getting used to the sensation, and Ignis threw a hand over Noctis’ middle before he slowly began to move.

He tried to keep his thrusts further away from Noctis’ own groin, not wanting to cause any unneeded discomfort, but that was precisely where it felt the best. Just a small layer of fat had softened the King’s thighs over time, turning them into dual walls of plush and warm pleasure that Ignis was more than happy to take advantage of.

“Noctis, you feel simply divine,” He moaned into his partner’s hair, feeling the other man interlace their fingers and squeezing back in earnest. Knowing Ignis was getting such pleasure out of this made all the difference, for Noctis. Even though he was already so spent, he couldn’t help the little groans and whimpers of bliss that escaped his mouth from Ignis’ pace. He knew he couldn’t be brought back around to full arousal, but the sensation itself was undeniably pleasurable.

Ignis thrusts became more erratic, then, as he braced his arm against Noctis’ chest. “A-ah! I’m close, Noct,” he growled into his lover’s ear, and the King believed it, if the other man’s heart hammering against his back was anything to go by. His last few thrusts stuttered forward and Ignis finally stilled, cupping his hand around the head of his own cock as to not spill onto the sheets. Noctis felt his partner go slack against his back, the hand covered in his own cum resting lazily open against the bed. Gladio moved to grab one of the washcloths and clean it, but the King had other ideas.

Rolling onto his back, he took Ignis' hand in both of his. Ignis, still coming down from the endorphin high, lazily cracked his eyes open. Even if they weren’t seeing, the man’s eyes could still deliver a message well enough. What was he up to, they seemed to ask Noctis. The King said nothing, but smirked as he parted his lips and gave his adviser’s palm an experimental lick.

The reaction was immediate, a deep blush spreading over Ignis’ cheeks. “Noctis…” he gasped, but made no move to stop his partner. The two lie there like that, Noctis slowly cleaning his lover’s hand and staring into his eyes the entire time. He didn’t know if Ignis could tell that his gaze was on him, but Noctis liked to think that he could. He could have stopped to ask, but the King couldn’t bring himself to stop until his task was completed, a smile playing on his lips like a cat that got the cream.

“Thank you,” Ignis mumbled when Noctis had finished, nuzzling into the crook of the smaller man’s neck. They lied still for a moment before Ignis begin to untangle himself, sitting up and motioning for a washcloth from Gladio. He kept Noctis lying down for the moment, gingerly nudging his lover’s legs apart to clean up the sticky mess between his thighs and around his hole. After wiping himself clean he urged the King out of bed, practically dragging him to the bathroom to rinse out their mouths before bed.

By the time the two returned, Gladio and Prompto were already well settled down for the night, the comforter across the bed had been smoothed over and drawn back, leaving a still warm spot awaiting the other two. Noctis almost climbed into bed with his birthday gift still on, but Ignis managed to remember at the last moment.

“Wait, Noct, let me help you out of this,” he fumbled for a moment with the garment, but made quick work of the zipper when his fingers found it. Very unlike himself, he let the lingerie simply fall to the floor before moving to the bed. They’d pick it up tomorrow, surely.

“I really love you guys,” Noctis sighed as he sank down into the mattress, unsure if he’d even remember his words in the morning, “And thanks for the birthday gifts.” He smirked at his own sense of humor, referring more to the orgasms than the lingerie, not that it wasn’t appreciated.

“Anytime, princess,” came Gladio’s muffled voice, from Prompto’s other side.

“Bet’cha won’t be able to top that for my birthday,” Prompto taunted, reaching under the covers to grab at Noctis’ waist.

“Sounds like a challenge,” Noctis punctuated the comment with a yawn, and Ignis hushed them.

“A challenge for tomorrow, perhaps,” he said, but Noctis was asleep before he even finished his sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for the smut! A short epilogue coming in a moment!


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short epilogue. Warning if you dont like to hear about babies or surrogate mothers.

Gladio rose first the next morning, around 5, to relieve himself and do a quick once over of the room. Boots and various articles of clothing were strewn about the perimeter of the bed. Better to pick them up now, he told himself, then let Ignis’ tired feet find and trip over them when he woke. The shield wasn’t out of bed for long, though, because a sleepy Prompto was like a magnet to any warm body within a ten foot radius. Prompto’s own boots and uniform were thrown unceremoniously into a corner and Gladio was back into bed, allowing the blonde to snuggle up close to him lest his restlessness woke Noctis and Ignis. 

Ignis was the next out of bed, untangling himself from Noctis with years of practice. The King slept like the dead, anyway, especially after such a taxing night. It was seven o’clock, his phone informed him—an hour after he usually woke—but such a luxury was fine for today. All of their schedules had been very conveniently cleared for the day by his own doing. 

He set about his morning ritual, dressing and washing up before starting the coffee in the King’s small attached kitchen. Black tea, too, for Noctis, who wanted the caffeine but couldn’t stand coffee. While the cups brewed he brought out a cake—one he personally made for his King’s birthday, nothing so impersonal as to feed 200 guests at a party—cutting four slices and placing them on rarely used plates. 

Noctis rose surprisingly early, it being the day after his birthday, but Ignis welcomed the change. 

“Good morning,” he said, moving closer for a kiss, “Wait here with the cups, would you? I need to fetch something from the closet.” Noctis only mumbled in response, pulling himself on to one of the bar stools in naught but his boxers. He shivered as Ignis brushed past—it was just barely September, but a chill was creeping into the morning air already. 

“Another gift,” Ignis announced as he returned, holding up a long, black dressing gown with a silver pattern embroidered into the edge, “Because I know you loath dressing in the morning, but still have the audacity to complain about the cold.” 

The King laughed as he pushed off the stool, stepping closer to Ignis to slip into the gown. His partners knew him far too well, it seemed. Still, the silk felt exquisite against his skin, so smooth he wasn’t even sure if it was a fabric. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled, pulling Ignis down for a kiss. His adviser’s hands found his hips, no doubt appreciating how the silk molded to his body. When they broke apart, Noctis regarded the cake on the counter as he tossed the tea bag out of his cup. 

“Cake, for breakfast? You spoil me, Ignis,” he acted as if he felt guilty, but felt nothing of the sort. 

“Well, I’ve got to keep the King happy somehow, don’t I?” he took his own plate and coffee, then motioned to the door, “Join me on the balcony?” 

They settled on the balcony without another word, passing by the still slumbering Gladio and Prompto. Noctis pulled his legs up to his chest and tossed the long ends of the robe over them, then turned his gaze towards the sunrise. They sat for quite a while like that, silently enjoying their cake and each other’s presence. It was Noctis who broke their reverie. 

“Do you know what Luna told me the other day, at the party?” Noctis' actual birthday had fallen on a Monday, so the large party celebrating it had been held the day before.

“I’m sure I don’t, because I was too busy getting drunk off bad wine and bragging to Prompto about how good of an organizer I am,” he stated it like it happened every day, sipping at his steaming mug. Noctis smiled into his own drink before continuing. 

“She told me that she and Nyx are finally expecting a little one.” Ignis paused, halting his fork mid-bite at the new information. 

“My, no, I hadn’t heard that at all. I didn’t even know they were trying,” he admitted, setting his plate back down on the low table in between the as he considered all the implications of the Tenebrean Queen’s pregnancy. 

“I think they only started trying very recently, what with the recovery and rebuilding effort. I asked her a few years ago if she intended to have a child, but at the time she said she thought the world and her life too unstable to raise an heir,” Noctis explained, finishing off the last bite of his cake, “Guess it’s a good sign, then, that we’re making progress.” 

“Indeed.” The adviser let silence fall between them again, but Noctis was quick to break it. 

“It had me thinking, you know,” he rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous tell Ignis could still sense even without his sight, “That I should go about having an heir, soon.” 

Ignis took the information in stride, but thinking about the prospect made his head spin with all the potential complications and scandals. They’d need a surrogate, obviously, and finding the right woman was a daunting task all in itself. He shook the thoughts away; no reason to consider it now, not when the potential child’s birth was likely still years away. 

“Well, you know what has to happen before your heir is born, don’t you?” Noctis blinked at him over his mug, murmuring a soft ‘uh-uh’ as a signal for Ignis to go on, “Well, if you’re to follow tradition, our dear Gladio must have a child first, so he or she can go into training several years before beginning to serve as your heir’s shield.”

“ ‘Our dear Gladio’ _what?_ ” The aforementioned man was very suddenly in the balcony’s doorway, and very suddenly awake, meaning a groggy Prompto was not far behind. 

“Oh, shit…” Noctis mumbled, staring wide eyed into Insomnia’s horizon. So they would need not one, but _two_ surrogates… 

“How nice of you to join us, love! And how are you this morning?” Ignis exclaimed, turning towards the doorway and completely ignoring their previous conversation. 

“I’m great, Ignis. Now what were you two just talking about?” He pressed again, but to no avail. Prompto moved up behind him, peeking his head under Gladio’s arm to see out onto the balcony. 

“Ignis’ cake for breakfast?! No way!” 

“There’s plenty more in the kitchen, don’t you worry.” 

“Iggy, why won’t you answer me? Noct, what was he saying?”

Gladio’s demands fell on deaf ears, though, when Noctis decided it was too much to think about, being only a day over thirty and not even past eight in the morning. There were much more pressing matters, like Prompto’s birthday being not even two months away…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
